1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hair dryers and is particularly directed to an accessory device which is removably attachable to a hair dryer to facilitate simultaneous hands-free application of a spray able material, such as water, hair conditioner, lacquer, etc. during a drying operation.
2. Prior Art
In the hair dressing art, it is frequently desirable to wash a person's hair and, subsequently, to use a hair dryer to dry the hair. Moreover, in recent years, portable or hand-held hair dryers have been developed and have found wide acceptance, since they allow the hair stylist to comb and style the customer's hair during the drying operation, which makes possible individualized and often highly stylized coiffeurs. However, such individualized styling often requires the application, during the drying operation, of one or more of a variety of sprayable materials, such as water, hair conditioner, lacquer and the like. Unfortunately, the drying operation usually requires that the stylist hold the hair dryer in one hand and use a comb, brush or the like in the other hand. Thus, when the application of these materials is required, the stylist must free one hand in order to pick up and apply the appropriate materials. This has required that the stylist set down either the hair dryer or whatever is in their other hand, which interrupts the styling operation. In fact, such interruptions place significant limitations on the styling techniques which can be employed. Numerous techniques and devices have been proposed heretofore to reduce or eliminate these interruptions and, hence, to provide greater styling flexibility. However, none of the prior art techniques or devices have been entirely satisfactory.